Petites scènes de la vie quotidienne
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Ron et Hermione amis, amants, amoureux, Ron et Hermione complices et rivaux, Ron et Hermione entre eux, avec leur famille, leurs amis, Ron et Hermione au quotidien, tout simplement.
1. A la maison

**Note d'auteur : Voici une petite fic en 3 chapitres, calquée sur le modèle de la série _Un gars, une fille_ , si vous ne connaissez pas filez regarder ça, c'est drôle et frais, avec des épisodes de 5-6 minutes, bref ne passez pas à côté^^**

 **Cette fic date de septembre 2011, elle a été écrite (avec un peu beaucoup de retard) pour l'anniversaire (qui est en mai) de LostInTheSun !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A la maison

 **Au salon**

Hermione, _entrant dans le salon, furieuse_ : Ron ! Ron !

Ron, _levant les yeux de son journal_ : Ca y est, ça va encore être ma fête…

Hermione, _brandissant un vêtement_ : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ron : Ca ressemble à un pull… J'ai bon ?

Hermione : Je le vois bien que c'est un pull, je te parle de sa couleur !

Ron, _réfléchissant_ : Du bleu ? Peut-être du vert… Ca me rappelle le cache-théière que portait Dobby, c'est plutôt moche…

Hermione : Exact, c'est hideux. Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer où est passé mon pull blanc ?

Ron : Aucune idée.

Hermione, _avec colère_ : Ron ! Tu t'es servi de la machine à laver, je me trompe ?

Ron, _fier_ : Oui, effectivement, pour une fois je m'en suis bien sorti, d'ailleurs !

Hermione, _très en colère_ : Ron, combien de fois je t'ai répété de ne pas laver le linge blanc avec le linge coloré ! Bon sang, Ron, mon pull est fichu !

 _Hermione sort de la pièce. Claquement de porte._

Ron, _avec hésitation_ : Ce n'est pas si moche, tu sais… Et puis, tu pourrais me remercier, j'ai quand même fait des lessives…

~o~O~o~

 **Dans la cuisine**

Hermione : … séparez les blancs des jaunes…

Ron : Fait !

Hermione : … mélangez les jaunes d'œufs avec du sucre…

Ron : Mélangé !

Hermione : … remuez le tout avec vigueur…

Ron : C'est parti !

 _Hermione regarde attentivement le résultat._

Ron : Dis donc… tu es sûre que c'est comme ça qu'on fait des meringues ?

Hermione, _levant les yeux au ciel_ : Évidemment, Ron ! Le livre de recettes est peut-être en français, mais je connais très bien cette langue et elle ne me pose aucun problème !

Ron, _dubitatif_ : Non parce que ce n'est pas très blanc, quoi… C'est même plutôt jaune…

Hermione, _un peu hésitante_ : Ca va sûrement blanchir au four… Enfin, Ron, fais-moi un peu confiance, c'est fou ça !

Ron : Oui, bien sûr, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vu ma mère faire des meringues avec des blancs d'œufs quand j'étais petit, hein…

 _Silence, Hermione devient écarlate._

Hermione, _les joues d'un rouge soutenu_ : Heu… Oui, bon, c'est pas grave ! Oh, arrête de rire ! Tout le monde peut se tromper, quand même…

Ron, _l'imitant_ : « Le livre de recettes est peut-être en français, mais je connais très bien cette langue »… Je confirme, plus française que Fleur, bravo !

Hermione : Oh, ça va, hein…

~o~O~o~

 **Dans leur lit**

Hermione : Allez, Ron, ne fais pas la tête…

Ron, _marmonnant_ : Je ne fais pas la tête.

Hermione : Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu restes les bras croisés sans rien dire, appelle ça comme tu veux, mais pour moi tu fais la tête. On vit ensemble depuis trois ans, je commence à te connaître.

Ron : …

Hermione, _avec agacement_ : Ron, bon sang, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas si grave… D'ordinaire, tu te débrouilles très bien, mais là, effectivement…

Ron : Je suis déshonoré.

Hermione : Oh, écoute, tu ne vas pas continuer à bouder toute la soirée, si ?

 _Ron sort du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bains._

Hermione, _haussant le ton_ : Oh, franchement, Ron, avoir une réaction aussi infantile pour une simple petite panne, c'est ridicule, hein !

~o~O~o~

 **Au jardin**

Ron : Tiens, tu peux aller planter les fleurs, moi je vais couper du bois.

Hermione, _l'air offensé_ : Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas couper du bois, moi ?

Ron, _soupirant_ : Parce que c'est un boulot d'homme, Hermione…

Hermione : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux te la jouer en faisant tous les gros travaux sans magie que je suis aussi stupide et que je ne peux pas faire la même chose que toi !

Ron : Ah oui, mais avec la magie, en effet on peut tout faire, sauf que là on se partage les tâches, donc tu plantes les fleurs et je coupe du bois.

Hermione, _très énervée_ : Non, non, je suis tout aussi capable que toi de couper du bois ! Je te rappelle quand même que c'était moi la meilleure de nous deux à Poudlard, et que je sais tout faire !

Ron, _exaspéré_ : Mais ce n'est pas la question, il s'agit d'un partage de corvées, et comme il est hors de question que je plante les fleurs parce que je n'aime pas ça, je coupe du bois !

Hermione, _déterminée_ : Ah oui ? Très bien, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable, tu vas garder ma baguette magique, je vais aller couper du bois comme toi, et tu vas aller planter les fleurs !

 _Hermione met sa baguette dans les mains de Ron et se dirige vers la remise._

Hermione, _marmonnant_ : Moi je ne serais pas capable de couper du bois ? C'est la meilleure…

 _Elle prend le manche de la hache plantée dans une buche, l'air décidé et tire dessus. Elle tire à nouveau. Elle recommence. La hache reste ancrée dans le bois._

Hermione, _la voix hésitante_ : Heu, Ron… Tu… tu ne voudrais pas venir m'aider, par hasard ?

~o~O~o~

 **Au petit-déjeuner**

Ron : Tu sais, je pensais à un truc…

Hermione : Oui, à quoi ?

Ron : On devrait sortir plus souvent. Tu vois, aller au restaurant, aller danser, au théâtre… Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'on reste un peu enfermés…

Hermione : Oui, pourquoi pas…

Ron : Neville emmène Hannah à des vernissages d'exposition, ils font plein de trucs ensemble… Et puis elle, elle lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce…

Hermione, _suspicieuse_ : Hum…

Ron : Oui, tu vois, comme il est très gentil avec elle, elle lui est redevable… Et je trouvais que comme tu es très jolie, je ne devrais pas me priver de sortir avec toi, c'est vrai, avec ta robe bleue, qui te va si bien…

Hermione, _l'interrompant_ : Ron.

Ron, _avec espoir_ : Oui ?

Hermione : Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, tu n'échapperas pas à ta corvée de ménage du week-end. Alors redevable ou pas, tu vas prendre un plumeau et aller dépoussiérer la bibliothèque. Sans magie.

 _Ron se lève en maugréant._

Hermione, _sévère_ : Et avec le sourire ! Non mais je vous jure… Trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, douze ans que je le connais, et il croit encore que je vais tomber dans ce genre de panneau…

~o~O~o~

 **A la salle de bains**

 _Hermione est en train d'essayer de démêler des cheveux devant le miroir, Ron entre._

Ron : Dis donc, ce que tu es jolie…

Hermione : C'est vrai ? Je me suis habillée n'importe comment, pourtant…

Ron, _en l'embrassant dans le cou_ : Oui, mais tu es très belle quand même… Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que tu sens bon…

Hermione : C'est mon nouveau parfum, _Eau des sirènes_. Tu aimes ?

Ron, _avec un regard charmeur_ : Beaucoup, oui… Tu es pressée, par hasard ?

Hermione : Pas particulièrement, pourquoi ?

Ron, _réfléchissant_ : Je ne sais pas, disons que j'avais quelques idées en tête…

Hermione, _avec un sourire_ : Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

Ron : Je ne sais pas… Je t'imaginais en train de courir nue sous la pluie, alors je venais te rejoindre, tu veux la suite ?

Hermione, _en riant_ : On va arrêter là le massacre, tu veux ? _(elle se retourne et passe ses bras autour de son cou)_ Et si tu arrêtais de parler pour m'expliquer plus clairement tes intentions ?

Ron, _la prenant dans ses bras_ : Avec joie ! _(il l'emmène dans la chambre)_ Je me ferai un plaisir de me montrer plus explicite…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je ne suis pas très douée avec tout ce qui est humoristique et tout, mais bon j'espère que ça vous aura fait un peu sourire au moins :) Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi pour la suite !**


	2. Les amis

**Note d'auteur : Le 2e chapitre qui cette fois va tourner autour des moments entre amis, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Je remercie Eve, DameDeCoeur et Jeanne pour leurs avis sur cette fic, si ce n'est pas drôle et que vous trouvez Ron bashé, elles sont responsables, elles m'ont dit que c'était bien, ce que j'avais écrit XD**

* * *

Les amis

 **Harry et Ginny**

Ginny : Oh, vous savez quoi ? Je suis enceinte !

Hermione, _folle de joie_ : Non ! Tu es sérieuse ? C'est génial, Ginny ! Depuis le temps que Ron et moi on rêve d'en avoir un…

Ron, _sceptique_ : Heu, deux minutes, toi tu rêves d'en avoir un, moi je n'ai rien dit…

Harry : C'est vrai, vous en voulez un aussi ? Vous allez voir, je suis sûr que vous ferez des parents formidables !

Ron : Non, non, mais moi…

Hermione, _avec entrain_ : J'ai déjà une liste de prénoms, d'ailleurs. Si c'est un garçon, j'avais pensé à Herbert, je trouve ça joli, et pour une fille, quelque chose comme Margareth.

Ron, _horrifié_ : Quoi ? Il n'est pas question que mes enfants s'appellent…

Ginny : C'est vrai que c'est joli, Margareth… Nous on espère que ce sera une fille, pour voir si le gène féminin des Weasley est toujours existant ou si je suis une exception.

Ron, _de plus en plus pâle_ : Non, mais attendez…

Harry : Je trouverais ça bien que nos enfants soient assez proches, en termes d'âge, comme ça ils iraient peut-être ensemble à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait, Ron, hein ?

Hermione, _avec exaspération_ : Oh, laisse tomber, il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis dix minutes, tu penses bien qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à ce qu'on dit ! C'est toujours pareil, avec lui !

 _Ron se lève d'un bond et sort de table, visiblement furieux._

Hermione, _abasourdie_ : Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

~o~O~o~

 **Luna et Rolf**

Hermione : Donc, vous vous êtes rencontrés… ?

Luna, _la voix éthérée_ : Les Joncheruines m'ont soufflé à l'oreille de regarder dans sa direction, je n'ai fait que suivre leur conseil, et j'ai fait la connaissance de Rolf.

Rolf, _avec un sourire amusé_ : Oui, elle dit toujours ça, mais en réalité elle m'est rentrée dedans au détour d'une rue, et a dû me transporter à Ste-Mangouste à cause du poignet que je me suis tordu en tombant. Mais… je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle.

Luna : Je vais refaire de l'infusion de Ravegourde, quelqu'un en veut ?

Ron, _grimaçant_ : Heu, non, merci.

Hermione, _avec un sourire poli_ : J'en ai assez bu, merci.

 _Luna sort de la pièce._

Ron, _en se penchant subitement vers Rolf_ : Sérieusement, tu as eu le coup de foudre pour elle ? Mais tu sais dans quelle galère tu t'es embarqué ?

Hermione, _l'imitant_ : Elle est gentille, mais… elle complètement ailleurs, elle n'a jamais une parole cohérente…

Rolf : Ah non, mais je vous arrête tout de suite : non seulement c'est une véritable fée du logis, mais en plus c'est une véritable déesse quand il s'agit de passer aux choses sérieuses, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

 _Ron et Hermione se regardent, ahuris._

Rolf : Ah si si, je vous assure, tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier…

Luna, _d'une voix chantante_ : Me revoilà !

Hermione, _bredouillant_ : Hem, oui, donc…

Ron, _l'air faussement dégagé_ : …rentrés dedans sur un trottoir, vraiment ?

~o~O~o~

 **Lavande et Olivier**

Ron, _devant chez Lavande_ : Hermione, fais un effort, s'il te plaît…

Hermione : Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas la supporter.

Ron, _agacé_ : Mais enfin, c'était il y a sept ans, elle a sûrement oublié, depuis le temps, et puis elle s'est fiancée, ça prouve bien qu'elle est passée à autre chose.

Hermione : C'est une femme, une femme ça n'oublie jamais, Ron.

 _La porte s'ouvre, Lavande les accueille avec un grand sourire._

Lavande : Ron, Hermione ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Oh, Hermione, tu as une mine magnifique ! Ron, toujours aussi beau, viens-là que je t'embrasse !

 _Elle lui plaque un baiser sonore sur chaque joue, Hermione lui fait la bise d'un air pincé._

Lavande : Olivier ! Ron et Hermione sont là !

Hermione, _surprise_ : Olivier ? Olivier Dubois ?

Lavande, _tout sourire_ : Lui-même. Nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a quelques années, nous avons fait plus ample connaissance, et voilà, fiancés !

 _Elle leur montre une jolie bague avec un diamant serti._

Hermione, _d'un air pincé_ : Très jolie.

Lavande : Mais entrez donc, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, enfin !

 _Ils entrent, la maison est charmante, Hermione regarde autour d'elle avec un visage fermé, l'air de s'en moquer éperdument._

Ron, _à voix-basse_ : Par Merlin, Hermione, tu es insupportable ! Elle est adorable, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches encore ?

Hermione, _sur le même ton_ : Tu as vu sa bague ? Et sa maison ? Tout ça pour nous en mettre plein la vue…

Ron : Tu es vraiment injuste…

Hermione, _fulminant_ : Injuste ? Elle a tout mieux que moi ! Une plus grande maison, une plus grosse bague de fiançailles, et son mari est un excellent joueur de Quidditch, lui ! Ce que je la déteste…

 _Hermione suit Lavande dans le salon, laissant Ron dans l'entrée, découragé._

Ron, _les yeux fermés_ : Zen, je reste zen…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Bon, j'espère que l'absence de retours ne signifie pas que c'est désespérément nul et pas drôle, si c'est le cas courage, plus qu'un chapitre x) Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour la suite !**


	3. La famille

**Note d'auteur** **: Et ce troisième et dernier chapitre sera centrée sur la famille, enjoy ;)**

* * *

La famille

 **Bill et Fleur**

Hermione, _avec un sourire béat_ : Coucou Victoire, coucou ma puce, coucou le bébé !

Ron, _levant les yeux au ciel_ : Ca y est, voilà qu'elle devient gâteuse…

Bill : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu ça, moi aussi. Quand Victoire est née, je pouvais bien danser le french-cancan nu sur le toit de la maison, Fleur n'aurait rien remarqué, tant elle était obnubilée par notre fille !

Hermione, _d'une voix suraiguë_ : Oh, qu'elle est mignonne, qu'elle est chou, coucou toi ! Que tu es belle, avec tes beaux cheveux blonds, oh oui tu es jolie !

Ron : Et Fleur était dans cet état, elle aussi ?

Bill : A peu de choses près, oui. Au début, c'était amusant, mais à force, ça devient très lassant. Sans compter que son devoir conjugal en a pris un coup.

Ron, _affolé_ : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Bill : Ce n'est pas compliqué avant nous faisions ça environ cinq fois par semaine. Eh bien depuis l'arrivée de Victoire, c'est à peine si j'y ai droit une fois par semaine.

Hermione, _prenant une voix enfantine_ : Oh, tu clignes des yeux ! Oh, que tu es mignonne, toi alors, je pourrais passer ma vie avec toi ! Dis « Maman », Vicky, « Maman » ! Oh tu souris !

Bill : Tu sais, Hermione, elle a bientôt trois ans, ce n'est plus tellement un bébé…

Ron, _de plus en plus inquiet_ : Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais… ça dure longtemps, cette histoire ?

Bill : Pour nous, ça a duré un bon bout de temps, et même maintenant, y a des semaines où Fleur dors plus avec Victoire qu'avec moi. Mais ça se rétablit quand même un peu…

Ron, _atterré_ : Ah oui, quand même… _(haussant le ton)_ Hermione ! Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est bien utile de nous presser, pour avoir un enfant, après tout nous avons toute la vie devant nous, on peut bien s'y mettre dans quinze ou vingt ans, hein…

~o~O~o~

 **Mr et Mrs Granger**

Mr Granger : Alors comme ça, Ron, vous avez déjà joué au Quidditch ?

Ron, _avec un haussement d'épaules_ : Oh, à Poudlard, pour m'amuser, oui.

Hermione, _sarcastique_ : Oui, enfin, ça n'amusait que toi, hein…

Ron, _agacé_ : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Le Quidditch m'a apporté plein de bonnes choses, d'ailleurs j'envisage de peut-être m'y remettre.

Hermione, _plissant les yeux_ : Plein de bonnes choses ? Bizarrement, la seule qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est une grande blonde aimant jouer à la diseuse de bonne aventure, c'est à ça que tu penses quand tu parles de reprendre le Quidditch ?

Mrs Granger : Ah oui, cette Lavande… Hermione nous en a parlé, effectivement.

Ron, _outré_ : Quoi ? Tu as parlé de cette histoire à tes parents ? Mais c'est personnel !

Hermione : Tu parlais bien des petits amis de Ginny à Fred et George, toi !

Ron : Ne change pas de sujet ! Depuis quand ma vie sentimentale est-elle devenue affaire d'État ? C'est quand même fou, ça !

Mrs Granger, _d'une voix douce_ : Oh, allons, Ron, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, voyons ! C'est une anecdote amusante !

Ron, _plein d'ironie_ : Amusante ? Bizarrement, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne figurera pas au nombre d'histoires à raconter aux enfants, je me trompe ? Franchement, Hermione, tu es incorrigible !

Hermione : Excuse-moi, mais lequel d'entre nous tire une tête de trois mètres de long dès qu'on entend parler de Viktor Krum à la radio ?

Ron, _soudain écarlate_ : Hein ? Heu… pff… non, mais c'est…

 _Hermione prend un petit air triomphal tandis que ses parents pouffent de rire._

~o~O~o~

 **Molly et Arthur**

Molly : Ron, tu devrais te couper les cheveux, tu vas finir par les avoir longs comme Bill !

Hermione : Je t'avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas ! Je lui répète depuis deux semaines d'aller voir un coiffeur, mais rien à faire.

Ron, _mal à l'aise_ : Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, ils sont très bien comme ça, mes cheveux.

Arthur, _l'air intéressé_ : Ca fait très Moldu des années 70, je trouve ça plutôt original…

Ron : Ah, vous voyez ? Donc je les garde.

Hermione, _avec tendresse_ : Et si je te les coupais moi, ça t'irait ? Je peux faire quelque chose d'assez basique, mais plus correct que cette espèce de tignasse à la Kirley Duke !

Ron : Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Kirley Duke ? C'est un super guitariste, je ne vois pas en quoi lui ressembler vaguement serait un mal. Non, non, c'est décidé, je laisse pousser mes cheveux.

Molly, _exaspérée_ : Ron, pour l'amour du Ciel, ne fais pas l'entêté ! Un homme des cavernes dans la famille suffit, enfin…

Ron, _indigné_ : Bill n'est pas un homme des cavernes, enfin !

Hermione, _soudain très en colère_ : Ah, j'ai compris ! Comme tu crois que Fleur aime les cheveux longs, tu te les laisses pousser pour pouvoir séduire une fille comme elle, c'est ça ? Franchement, Ron, tu me déçois, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, moi qui te faisais confiance, j'étais sûre qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, vraiment tu me fais de la peine !

Ron, _ébahi_ : Mais…

Hermione, _des sanglots dans la voix_ : Non, n'essaie pas de t'excuser, de toute façon, c'est trop tard ! J'aurais dû écouter Ginny, elle m'avait prévenue que tu étais un goujat, que je suis bête !

Ron, _très agacé_ : Ah, mais ça va bien, maintenant ! Je ne veux pas aller me faire couper les cheveux parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, les ciseaux du coiffeur on dérapé et ont failli me couper l'oreille ! Maintenant j'ai peur des ciseaux, voilà, ça te va ?

 _Hermione, Molly et Arthur le regardent, hébétés…_

Ron, _rouge pivoine_ : Ben oui, c'est… c'est pointu, ces trucs là…

Hermione, _d'une voix attendrie, le prenant dans ses bras_ : Oh Ron, tu es trop mignon, je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me faire ça ! Avoir peur du coiffeur, c'est tellement attendrissant…

~o~O~o~

 **Tante Muriel**

Hermione, _à voix basse_ : On peut encore faire demi-tour, Ron, je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous a pas vus…

Ron : Tu plaisantes ? Cette vieille chouette a beau avoir plus de cent-dix ans, elle a l'ouïe aussi affutée qu'une chauve-souris. Non, Hermione, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut y aller…

Hermione, _l'air terrifié_ : Mais ça sent la pisse de chat, chez elle, et elle ne fait quasiment jamais le ménage, et puis elle me fait peur, ta tante... Sans compter qu'elle passe son temps à me critiquer, j'ai horreur de ça !

 _La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre et la Tante Muriel apparaît tel un spectre inquiétant._

Hermione, _entre ses dents_ : Tiens, qu'est-ce que je te disais, elle me fiche la frousse !

Ron, _avec un sourire forcé_ : Tante Muriel, quel plaisir de te voir !

Tante Muriel, _d'une voix sèche_ : Eh bien, tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Toujours aussi mal élevé…

 _Ron s'empresse de lui faire la bise, Hermione l'imite avec beaucoup de retenue._

Tante Muriel : Eh bien entrez, bande de mollassons, je ne vais pas rester là à me geler, je vous rappelle que j'ai plus de cent-dix ans !

 _Ils s'empressent d'obéir et pénètrent dans l'entrée. Celle-ci est décorée de vieux tableaux, de vieux objets, semblant avoir beaucoup de valeur._

Ron, _l'air de rien_ : Tiens, il est sympa, ce tableau…

Tante Muriel : Oui, c'est une esquisse originale de Michelangelo, un peintre moldu, une très belle pièce, d'une très grande valeur.

Hermione, _stupéfaite_ : Michelangelo ? Mais ça vaut une fortune ! C'est un peintre extrêmement célèbre, dans le monde moldu…

Ron : Oh, et cette statuette, elle est jolie aussi…

Tante Muriel : Oh, c'est un totem aztèque, une magnifique pièce, également d'une très grande valeur. Bien, assez de bavardages, allons prendre le thé.

 _Elle s'engage devant eux dans le couloir._

Hermione, _désespérée_ : Ron, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venus ici ?

Ron, _surexcité_ : Bon sang, Hermione, tu as vu tout ce qu'elle possède ? Elle est la plus riche de la famille, imagine l'héritage qu'on va avoir si nous sommes dans ses bonnes grâces !

 _Hermione reste un instant stupéfaite._

Ron, _faisant tourner son index près de sa tempe_ : Tu vois un peu le raisonnement ?

Hermione, _un sourire aux lèvres_ : Je vois, je vois… Tu sais, tu m'impressionneras toujours !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère en tout cas que cette fic vous aura plu ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
